


a betrayal of loyalties

by thenighthawk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Technically an AU, lowercase because aesthetic, techno is antisocial, techno with braids supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenighthawk/pseuds/thenighthawk
Summary: Life in New L’Manberg isn’t as exciting as Techno wantedAn AU where Techno doesn’t betray New L’Manberg, and instead works for them.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

the sun was rising as techno arrived at his post. he had had another sleepless night, the sound of people rebuilding l’manberg keeping him up. it was a few weeks after the war, and rebuilding was still happening. the giant crater in the ground where the podium once stood was filled with water, with support beams towering up from it, holding houses. 

l’manberg under tubbo’s rule was much calmer, but much more stricter. techno had a job, with rules, requirements, and tasks to fulfil everyday. he was supposed to act as a guard dog, watching over l’manberg, defending it from enemies. 

he had been standing there for a few hours, nothing happening, the sun about ten o’clock in the morning.

“see anything interesting big t?”

techno was startled by the sound of a voice. he turned around, coming face to face with tommyinnit.

“what do you want, tommy?” techno asked, annoyed. he never really liked socializing, but having to spend hours and hours protecting his post made talking to people occasionally made it slightly more enjoyable. well, as long as the person wasn’t tommy.

“can’t I just chat with my best friend?” tommy asked, moving next to techno and looking out over the land that bordered the dream smp territory. 

techno rolled his eyes. “no. i’m working.”

“it’s not like your job is interesting. all you do is stand here. don’t you want a chair?” tommy asked.

“tubbo said I can’t have one. something about always looking like a threat.”

“oh.” tommy shrugged. “sucks to suck, I guess”  
“are you leaving now?” techno was getting annoyed.

“I thought you would have wanted the company.”

“well, I don’t.”

tommy rolled his eyes, turning around to leave. “techno, we gotta get you a girlfriend.”

techno sighed. “just go away, tommy.” he looked back out to the land in front of him. “i gotta do my job.”

“and what is that, exactly?”

“preventing intruders from entering l’manberg”

“so you’re basically their jockey?”

techno rolled his eyes again, taking a deep breath. “fuck off, tommy.”

tommy just laughed.

techno turned back to the scene in front of him. as usual, nothing was happening. it had been a very long time since anything interesting had happened, and an even longer time, at least two weeks, since techno had had to fight someone. 

the morning sun glared right into techno’s eyes. he squinted against it, knowing that tubbo was probably out and about, and that techno had to adhere to the rules, one of which was that he always had to be on guard. the tight braids in techno’s hair started to hurt his head, and his many layers of clothing and the armor on top of it made him sweat. 

as the day passed on, and more and more people started to fill the l’manberg square, techno started thinking. thinking about l’manberg, the current situation. thinking about the government, the state of l’manberg after the war, and everything techno once stood for. he thought about anarchy, how he never wanted to work under a government. how the only reason why he still was here was because of his friends. the people he tried to save, yet the people that betrayed him, that remade the government right in front of his eyes. and yet, techno was still here. because of his friends. because of his family. the family that stationed him as a guard dog, made to fight intruders, barely ever visited, ever seen. the only time techno actually talked to other people, minus the few times tommy came to visit on his own free will, was when tubbo came weekly for techno’s report. 

techno sighed, looking out to the horizon, his heavy crown weighing his head down as the day wore on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you of reading so far! i'm currently working on chapter 2, and it should be out in a few days, as soon as I finish all my homework. this is my first work so please leave criticism if you have any so that I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

“anything interesting?”

tubbo moved to stand next to techno, the afternoon sun now glaring behind him, slowly working its way to hide behind the almost finished houses.

“no.” techno remained looking out to the land in front of him, tubbo, who was here for his weekly report, was always directly on time. 

“no intruders?” tubbo asked, adjusting his tie. ever since he was sworn in as president, tubbo was always professional. no more torn clothes, no more dirty hair, always in a suit and tie, looking over his country as it was being rebuilt. 

“nothing.” techno turned to look down at tubbo. “are you sure this is the best job for me to do?”

tubbo nodded firmly. “I need someone to protect the country from outside forces. we already know dream’s going to do something, he’s already started to build walls because of tommy burning george’s house down, and if there’s anyone that can fight him, it’s you.”

“but I can do other things than stand around and wait for a fight all day. sure, I can fight, but I’m more than just a weapon.”

tubbo looked stern. “techno, I’m the president here. you do as I say, and everything will go as I plan for it.”

techno sighed. “I know, but there’s just so much more that I can do.”

“no offense, but we don’t need you for anything else, techno.”

and with that, he turned around and left.

it was dark by the time techno got back. moving slowly, both as a result of standing for hours and not wanting to wake anybody up, he walked up the stairs and quietly closed the door of his room. 

inside, the only light was from the full moon, beaming down, and from a few lit candles that phil had lit for when techno came back. it was a lot quieter around, especially after wilbur died, exploded by his own tnt and never given a proper funeral. his death had been hard for everyone, but especially techno. he was always used to his brother being around, and the cold, hard feeling of emptiness followed him everywhere. 

being constantly alone didn’t help the pain of losing his brother.

he reached up and undid the clasp of his cape, then slowly took off his old, dented armor, piece by piece. 

after his last piece of his armor was placed aside, and techno had slipped into some more comfortable clothes, he sat down on his bed, and reached up with sore arms to start undoing his hair. he undid the string holding together the three french braids that came from the front to the back of his head, and then slowly started to undo the braids, one by one. after the final braid unraveled, techno fell onto his bed, exhausted, his leg muscles sore and tired from the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter finished! i have one more planned, and it should be out soon!! thank you for the support i've been getting!


	3. Chapter 3

he was practically shaking. the wither skull in his hands was heavy and cold, and he had to move quickly. despite the cold, he was sweating, the loose strands of hair sticking to his face. he placed the final skull, bringing his creation to life. shouts followed as he fled, running faster than ever before, as his old family, the people he used to care about, yelled in the midst of the destruction.

light flooded techno’s eyes as he was suddenly pulled from his slumber, awoken from his dream by the sound of his alarm going off. he looked outside to see the beginning of the sunrise, another day of work ahead of him.

it was colder than usual when techno opened the door outside. no one was out yet, not even the animals. he made his way to his post, slowly but surely. as long as he was there before tubbo woke up, he would be fine.

unfortunately for him, tubbo was already there.

“technoblade, you were supposed to be here when sunrise started. you’re late.”

techno sighed. “sorry, I woke up late.”

tubbo looked unsatisfied. “techno, you being here on time could be the only thing between another war starting.”

“I know. I won’t do it again,” techno said. 

“I know you won’t. but I need to make sure. every morning, for the next week. I will be here, waiting for you. you better be on time, technoblade, or there will be serious consequences.”

“what kind of consequences?”

tubbo locked eyes with techno, dead serious. “I will have to speak with the council.”

tubbo patted him on the back. “I have to go now. but good luck.”

techno listened as tubbo’s footsteps faded away.

he looked out to the land in front of him as realization struck him.

he knew what he had to do.

he had to do what he should have done weeks ago.

it was his destiny, it was everything he stood for and more. he was never meant to be a weapon, a soldier that simply took orders. 

techno walked away from his post, making his way to the center of l’manberg.

he reached deep into his ender chest, and pulled out the objects that were buried in the bottom. six skulls, each one carefully wrapped in cloth. 

taking a deep breath, he looked at everything around him, the houses on top of the support beams, the giant crane above the sewers, the market stalls. he looked over at where tubbo was, surrounded by members of the cabinet, who were all looking down at something intently, most likely blueprints.

the government would not stand another day. it wouldn’t stand another hour. techno took a deep breath as he started placing the wither skulls, forming two withers, their power causing a disturbance in everyone’s daily lives.

the sounds of shouting filled the air as fire decorated the cloudy sky. techno grabbed his ender chest, looked back at l’manberg one last time, and made his way towards the forest behind the houses, to continue his life of anarchy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that you so much for reading! this was my first fic, and i was blown away by the amount of support i got! hope to write more in the future!
> 
> (also reminder: you are loved <3)


End file.
